tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charles Burrell and Sons
]] '' s/n 3979 at Bromyard show 2008]] Charles Burrell & Sons of Thetford, Norfolk were builders of steam traction engines, agricultural machinery, steam trucks and steam tram engines. The companies origin's went back to 1770.MERL database timeline summary They were members of the Agricultural & General Engineers combine. History Burrell's operated out of St Nicholas Works in Thetford from their establishment as a foundry and agricultural machinery works by Joseph Burrell in 1803. Joseph's nephew Charles (1817 - 1906) built the company's first steam engine in 1846. Charles Burrell & Sons employed over 350 people (date ?) and exported to all corners of the world. The company produced munitions during the First World War. The company closed in 1928. The Charles Burrell Museum (Longshop museum) opened in 1991 and is housed in the former Paint Shop on Minstergate in Thetford. The collections include a Charles Burrell and Sons Ltd steam roller and traction engine, parts of several Burrell engines, factory machinery, and items linked to the Burrell Family. Apparently Burrells only built 4094 engines, according to the factory build records. The last showmans engine built was Simplicity no. 4092 a 8 nhp machine which left the works in October 1930, this engine actually being finished by Garretts following Burrells demise.Steam Traction Engine Magazine - sample issue New Burrell Engine The Burrell name is owned by a descendant of the Burrell family and his engineering company is to built a new Burrell Engine for a collector who owns several of there machines.Old Glory Magazine, December 2007 Model Range *Showmans road locomotives *Traction engines UK Preserved Machines Please add any other known machines details to the list below. R.Parrott Collection This private collection of steam engines is based at Weeting, Nr. Thetford and has several other makes of machines in the collection, many of which are exhibited at the Weeting Steam Engine Rally and Country Show, held in Weeting village each July. The Show is organised by Mr. Parrott and Friends and has grown over the years to be one of the larger steam events in the country with over 75 engines in 2009. Mr. Parrott is also a trustee of the Charles Burrell Museum, which with the Saunders collection and Strumpshaw Hall Steam Museum exhibit a number of engines each year (predominantly Burrell's). ; some of the collections engines * "Century" of 1877 - Works No. 748, the oldest known Burrell in the world. * "Dreadnought" 8 hp engine of 1907 - Works No. 2948. * 3-speed engine of 1905 - Works No. 2764, which resides in New Zealand. * A 10 hp "Big-engine" Replica of No. 3130 is being built as Works No. 4095, for delivery by July 2009. ** Project apparently on hold, according to some reports in 2008. Overseas Preserved Machines ;Africa A number of engines await restoration (probably only possible if they can be repatriated from various wartorn countries). * Burrell no. 3563 is one survivor not rotting outside. * A number are also resident in South Africa. ;Holland * Burrell no. 3846 was exported from the UK by a collector in Holland.The Traction Engine Register 2008, Exported engines, p85 ; Republic of Ireland A number of engines are listed in The Traction Engine Register in the ROI. some of these visit the UK for Events like Great Dorset Steam Fair. Others can be seen at the Irish steam rallies. * Add details here ;New Zealand Several Burrell machines reside in New Zealand.Old Glory Magazine - various articles * add detail here See also * List of Named Vehicles * List of Vehicles by registration number ;Collector & preservation related *Shows and Meets * Clubs Listing *Collections *Museums List Reference * Wikipedia article ( A very brief entry originally) * St Nicholas Works by Michael R. Lane, - ISBN 0-906290-07-4 Further reading * History of the Steam Tram by H. A. Whitcombe, published by the Oakwood Press in 1961 * Burrell Showman's Road Locomotives: the story of Showman's type road locomotives manufactured by Charles Burrell & Sons Ltd, by Michael R. Lane External links * Burrell Museum * Company history on Norfolk Museums site * Thetford Category:AGE Category:Burrell Category:Steam machinery manufacturers Category:Portable steam engine manufacturers Category:Traction engine manufacturers Category:Showman's engine manufacturers Category:Steam roller manufacturers Category:Companies founded in 1770 Category:Companies founded in 1803 Category:1920 mergers Category:1928 disestablishments Category:Burrell engines in preservation Category:Companies based in Norfolk Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Defunct companies of the United Kingdom